


The Last Time is Every Time

by ivylovesnarry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo smut week, Shameless Smut, but not really, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivylovesnarry/pseuds/ivylovesnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me you want it" he whispers in her ear, his breath warm and moist and sending sparks of lust right to her cunt. ((written for reylo smut week))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time is Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! So. It's Reylo Smut Week on Tumblr and guess what I did ? Right. I wrote smut. Sorry if it's terrible, and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake, english is not my first language. Also you can read it on Tumblr if you prefer http://ivylovesnarry.tumblr.com/

 

“Tell me you want it” he whispers in her ear, his breath warm and moist and sending sparks of lust right to her cunt. He's bent her over the durasteel table, her cheek pressed to the cold surface of it, and he's leaning into her, grinding his boner against her ass.

 

“I can tell that _you_ want it” she quips, though she can say her traitorous voice is uneven and way too telling. He laughs, the bastard, always so proud of his power over her body, and she hates him a little bit more for it.

 

He catches her hair at the root to turn her head back and she wants to cry out but he's already kissing her, his warm tongue in her mouth, stroking and taking and so fucking good, she looses herself in it, in the weight of his body upon hers, the smell of his skin, the wetness of his mouth, kissing him back as fiercely as she can.

 

He breaks the kiss and she gets a flash of his reddened lips before he's back at her ear “I'm going to fuck you, Rey” and of course he is, that's what she expects from him.

 

“Do it then” she hisses through clenched teeth, trying to roll her ass against his cock through their layers of clothes, only he's too heavy upon her back and she has no leverage.

 

“Do it !” she repeats when he doesn't move, just keeps breathing in her ear and the bastard knows, he _knows_ perfectly well what it does to her.

 

“So impatient” he chides, as if he wasn't the one pinning her to a kriffing cold table in the middle of the kriffing afternoon.

 

But then his hips back away from her ass and she feels him fumbling with his clothes behind her, before the hand that's not holding her hair parts her tunic and yanks her pants down, leaving her naked from the waist.

 

“Rey” he murmurs above her as his fingers come in contact with her cunt, light and teasing, taking in the wetness between her folds before sliding to her clit, and she starts seeing stars. Maker, but he's so good at this, she would find it unfair if she didn't take so much pleasure from it. He strokes her and pinches her, all the while kissing her face and the back of her neck, his soft hair tickling her skin. It goes on for a while, and every time she's on the verge of coming he withdraws, lightening his touch, changing his rhythm, so that before long she's a sweating mess beneath him, moaning and groaning, equal parts from lust and frustration.

 

“Stop playing with me !” she growls, trying to get his fingers into her cunt and failing.

 

“Tell me what you want, Rey,” he sounds perfectly calm and if she didn't know for a fact that he's not, that he's as turned on as her, maybe she wouldn't give in. But he is, and he does want her, he's half out of his mind with it and that knowledge alone is enough for Rey to swallow her pride for a second and tell him what he wants to hear.

 

“I want you to fuck me” she moans, “I want to feel your cock in my cunt”

 

“You just had to ask” he breathes, his voice at once unbearably smug and tellingly shaky and then finally, finally, she feels the head of his cock pressing against her entrance, hard and blunt and she can't hold in a sigh of pleasure. He enters her slowly, giving her time to adjust to his gist, and he's so fucking big and he fills her so perfectly that she wonders how she could ever have lived without this. If she will ever be able to again. He buries himself to the hilt inside of her and lets out a long groan that reverberates into every cell of her body. Stars, she wants him. She wants him so much it hurts.

 

“Move” she rasps, not caring anymore about letting in how much she needs this, because he knows anyway, and this game they're playing sometimes has to come to stops.

 

He rests his elbows on each side of her to support his weight, and then his cock withdraws all the way, slowly, before sliding back in, and he gives a hard twist of his hips at the end that makes her gasp aloud, not only from the sheer pleasure of it but also because of the obscene noise of their skins slapping together, the distinctive feeling of his balls and hipbones hitting her arse. He does it two, three, a dozen times, and each time it's getting better, and soon she looses track of time altogether as her entire body starts buzzing with the onslaught of sensations, and she loves it, she loves it so much, his cock searing her cunt and his hot weight pressing her down, the smell of his sweat, the sounds of his grunts and the heat of his breath at the back of her neck where he's buried his face. Her legs are so weak she's got to grip the edge of the table to try and anchor herself, and she's moaning, she realises, embarrassingly loud noises in time with his thrusts.

 

“Do you like it ?” he asks, his voice rough, as if he couldn't tell, and it's hard to focus on anything but the amazing feel of his cock sliding in and out of her, to make her lips form words and utter them “Yeah” she pants, “I love it. I love -” but she can't go on because he's switched his weight to one arm and the other one is down around her waist, and his clever, clever fingers find her clit, swollen and so hard it almost hurts, and he starts stroking her there too, and she can't think, she can't -

 

“You love what ?” he asks, insistant, fucking her like he owns her, making her see kriffing galaxies behind her tightly shut eyes. How can it feel so good ? How can he get such reactions from her body ? She doesn't know and she's almost sobbing now, aching from the need to come, to find release, but she can't, not with this rhythm, and he knows it and she knows what he wants and she gives in every time.

 

“I love how -” she stutters, “How you stroke me from inside with your cock” and she doesn't have time to feel embarrassed at her words because he rewards her by speeding up a bit, the force of his thrusts sending her forward onto the hand that is stroking her clit. She starts panting, she can feel her face burning under the rush of blood pounding in her ears, and she fears she's going to faint before it's over, faint from the sheer wrongness of this, of giving herself to this man and loving it so much she's ready to play his dirty games just to get him to touch her.

 

“What else ?” he demands, pinching her clit briefly between his thumb and middle finger before sucking on her nape, sending a new wave of shivers down her spine, eliciting a new moan to pass her lips.

 

“I - “ she tries to take a breath, to formulate a sentence, “I love how you smell, and the feel of your breath on my skin, and -” she stops because she can feel it, it's coming, starting from deep inside her core, a hot and tingling sensation, and if he just keeps stroking her _this way_ for just a little – but he feels it too, and he changes rhythm, taking her back from the edge. He stays deep inside of her, rocking his hips in sharp, short thrusts, hitting something that makes her breath hitch every time and she hates him, she -

 

“Yes ?” he asks, because he's not done, he's not had what he wants, and he'll keep playing her since he knows she'll let him, knows she loves it.

 

“I love the sound of your balls hitting my cunt,” she says, “I can feel how wet they get, because you make me so wet, you make me -”

 

“Is there anyone else who makes you feel this way, Rey ?” he growls, and there they are, locked inside each other's minds and bodies, feeling each other and fucking each other and fighting each other because this is a form of battle, too, everything is with them ; sharing things they've never shared with anyone else, and she cannot lie, doesn't even want to when his cock is making her see stars and his fingers are circling her clit _just so_ and ants are starting to climb up her legs towards her lower back.

 

“No one” she repeats what they both already know, indulges him like he indulges her by keeping on those perfect short thrusts while he's dying to pound into her hard and fast, “No one makes me feel like you do” she adds, because it turns her on, the moan that gets out of him, the raw need that makes his hips stutter for a second, the power she's got over him with those simple words and that goes much beyond sex. Her head is spinning, she's going, she's going to -

 

“Come for me, Rey” but she's already there, already starting to shake and spasm and then he yanks on her hair and kisses her and she's screaming in his mouth, her cunt clenching around his hard, brilliant cock as her orgasm rocks her from her toes to the top of her head, wave after wave of bliss that crash upon her as he keeps nudging on this perfect spot with his cock, drawing it out for endless moments. She breaks the kiss to try to take a breath, and she can't help it, she's moaning his name, “Ben” and again, “Ben”, thrusting helplessly against him, and that does it, he's coming inside of her, his body going rigid as stone above her, his breathing stuck in his throat as a long groan gets out of his chest and she can feel how good it is for him, how much he loves it, and it sends her back right over the edge, coming with him until there is nothing left of them to give. They both deflate at the same time, panting and dizzy. His hand is still on her cunt, his palm flat against her mond. It makes delicious little aftershocks ripple through her, her sex pulsing every so often around his slowly softening cock.

 

They stay this way for a long while, breathing each other in. He's stroking her hair, her face, her thighs, kissing her softly on her cheek and eyelids and generally being so tender that she never wants it to end, even though he's heavy above her and her clothes are wet and getting sticky on her skin as the minutes go by.

 

Finally he gets up, the loss of his warmth at her back makes her feels bereft and she shivers, suddenly exhausted. He puts her pants back up her thighs and straightens her tunic and she lets him, staying still, not trusting her legs yet to support her weight. Then his hands are on her waist and he's lifting her, turning her until she's sitting on the table and he's facing her, his hips between her legs. He's already put his clothing to rights and if it was not for the red in his cheeks and his sweat soaked hair, she wouldn't believe he was fucking her less than ten minutes ago. She can't really meet his eyes, instead she stares at his lips, hating herself for the clenching of her cunt when she realises how raw they look from having kissed her.

 

“Liked that ?” he asks, smirking, and of course he has to break the silence by being obnoxious and sounding much too proud of himself.

 

“It was the last time” she answers, pushing on his chest to make him step back, her palms brushing his small nipples through his thin tunic.

 

“I know” he steps back, letting her hop down from the table and she starts walking towards the door, her legs like jelly, his sperm leaking from her sex, feeling his gaze on her back and refusing to let it mean something to her.

 

“It's always the last time” he adds as she's stepping outside. His voice is calm and she hates him a little bit more for it. She doesn't turn back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point any mistakes and to give me feedback !


End file.
